


Chasing Criminals

by UndergroundCry



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angry pregnant woman, Comedy, Damphirs, F/M, Fights, Funny, Morois, Party, Strigois, cute couple, otp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Hathaway e seus amigos estão prestes a fugir de sua escola, mas reviravoltas fazem com que eles lutem entre eles. O que acontecerá? Rose conseguirá fugir da St. Vladmir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Criminals

− Vamos, vamos! Assim a gente vai chegar atrasada! – diz Lissa, a última Dragomir. O que isso seria? Bom, ela é a princesa de uma das doze famílias Moroi. Hã, você deve estar sem entender nada. Há dois tipos de vampiros que vivem incógnitos entre os humanos.

Os Moroi, vampiros que usam sua magia para o bem e não matam quando se alimentam de seus voluntários, humanos que são viciados na endorfina liberada pela mordida.

Mas também há os Strigoi, vampiros perversos e malignos que matam suas vitimas, são imortais e renunciam a magia elementar. Moroi nascem Moroi, Strigoi se transformam em Strigoi. Lissa, Adrian, Jesse e Christian, meus amigos, são Morois.

Eu, Dimitri, Katherine, Sonya e Natalie? Nós somos Damphiros. Filhos de Morois com humanos, mas por causa de um erro genético bizarro, não podemos nos reproduzir entre nós: Então, para nós não extinguir-mos, reproduzimos com os Moroi. Mas, se você acha que sairia ¾ de vampiro, certo? Errado, saímos exatamente meio-a-meio. Sem a necessidade de beber sangue, a resistência e a capaciade de andar a luz do sol, dos humanos. A super-força, a melhor visão, audição e reflexos dos Moroi.

E o que nós somos feitos para fazer? Nós somos os super-guarda-costas dos Moroi, só a elite se forma, só os melhores se formam. Os melhores em luta, auto-controle, resistência. Eu, Dimitri, Sonya, Natalie e Katherine, irmã de Dimitri, vamos nos formar para proteger Lissa, Adrian, Christian e os outros Moroi. É o que devemos fazer. É o que nascemos para fazer. É o que queremos fazer. Não temos escolhas.

Somos amigos, nós sete, desde que fomos postos para trabalhar juntos. E, fala sério, obrigar crianças de 5 e 6 anos a falar Rosemarie Hatway, Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Iakshov, Christian Ozera, Jesse Zeklos, Vasilisa Dragomir e Katherine Belikova já é tortura. Então nós respondemos a altura – eu e Adrian, pelo menos Adrian disse que era um absurdo fazer com que crianças de 6 anos falassem esses sobrenomes mais absurdos ainda, mas eu fui um pouco mais direta, joguei o livro na cara da professora e a chamei de vadia narcizista. Não sabia o que significava, mas sabia atingir um alvo em movimento.

Dimitri, como sempre, muito educado, me segurou e disse para eu me controlar. Desde áquea época ele já produzia um efeito calmante em mim. Hoje ele parece um bálsamo. Nós estamos à dois meses de se formar, mas não estamos tão animados assim.

Adrian e Lissa dominam o espírito, um dos 5 elementos. Isso permite a cura, que o usuário visite outras pessoas em sonhos, que ela veja auras. Normalmente é muito difícil achar um usuário do espírito, mas não é impossível.

Christian domina o fogo, o que é muito útil, já que tacar fogo, decapitar, e enfiar uma estaca no coração são as formas – únicas – mais eficientes de se matar um Strigoi.

Jesse é um filho da puta. Desculpem-me, sei que não deveria falar assim de um amigo, mas é exatamente essa a questão, desde que ele fez umas coisas que não se faz com amigos. Foi uma boa briga quando descobrimos disso. Começou em uma festa. Típico.

 

1 dia antes...

“− Hoje e vou linda e maravilhosa, ele vai estar lá! – disse Naty, sorrindo pelo espelho para Sonya, Liss, Kath e para mim.

− Sério Naty? A festa vai ser pequena, só para amigos íntimos – diz Lissa, confusa.

− Há é senhorita Natalie, e quando você vai apresentar ele para às suas irmãs? – pergunta Kath, sorrindo com malícia.

− E para seu irmão – disse eu, alfinetando-a e sorrindo como Kath – não se esqueça dele – completei rindo.

− Espero que seja um bom homem – disse Sonya, passando a mão na barriga. Todas perceberam a amargura em voz, culpa de algum canalha desconhecido e inconsequente que não assumiu o próprio filho, e Sonya não quer dizer quem é. Um silêncio pesado se instalou no quarto sem intenção de ir embora. Estávamos no dormitório de Naty, todas já devidamente vestidas e maquiadas. Eu usava um vestido preto, tomara-que-caia de várias camadas. Lissa usava um azul-bebê um pouco abaixo do joelho, que combinava com seus olhos. Kath estava como eu, pronta para matar. Seu vestido era curto, colado e vermelho. Sonya estava mais sóbria, em um vestido cinza, nos joelhos, que ficaria ridículo em qualquer uma de nós, mas ficava perfeito em seu corpinho invejável de grávida. Mas Natalie era a pior... quero dizer melhor, mas ela me lembrava algumas prostitutas de sangue que havia encontrado por aí. Prostitutas de sangue são damphiras que transam com Morois e deixam eles lhe morderem seu pescoço. Isso é a coisa mais mórbida, lasciva e perversa da nossa cultura. Ela estava com um vestido verde-musgo, totalmente colado, que não cobria direito nem o que deveria cobrir, e com um decote que ME fez corar. Imagine só, então. Seus cabelos ruivos na altura do ombro. Sua maquiagem denunciava que ela não queria “dormir” sozinha hoje.

E parece que não fui a única a notar isso.

− Você não está um pouco... hum... exagerada, Naty? – pergunta Liss, com sua voz suave.

− O quê? Eu não estou exagerando em nada! Vocês o conhecem, e quando nós chegarmos a festa vou mostrar o motivo de eu estar mostrando o meu melhor – ela gesticulou para o próprio corpo.

− E eu pensando que o seu melhor deveria ser a sua cabeça... – começou Kath, sem medo nenhum da explosão de Natalie, mas Sonya logo a cortou.

− Mas como sabemos que nenhuma de nós vai conseguir por juízo na sua cabeça, já vamos indo.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas Lissa apertou meu braço. A festa seria no dormitório de dois de nossos amigos, Eddie e Manson. Somente eles sabiam que essa seria a nossa festa de despedida. Sim, nós iríamos fugir da escola. Todos tinham motivos. Lissa e Christian por que querem ficar um com o outro, e a tradição Moroi não permite. Chris é de uma família desgraçada, pois seus pais se transformaram em Strigoi por vontade própria, matando e secando sua vítima pelo bel prazer. Chris já nos deu motivos o suficiente para acreditarmos que ele não quer se transformar junto com os pais. Katherine ama lutar, como eu e Dimitri, mas nunca acreditou de corpo e alma em passar a vida inteira protegendo alguém que não fosse um de nós. É o que os Guardiões fazem. É o nosso trabalho. Jesse aprontou alguma que não quer nos contar e está louco para fugir da St. Vladmir, nossa escola. Adrian é um desocupado que vai sair viajando atrás de outros usuários do espírito. O motivo pelo qual eu e Dimitri vamos sair implica de nossos deveres como Guardiões. Nós dois fomos designados para Lissa, só falta nos formarmos para ser oficializada a decisão. Mas o que isso muda? Vou lhe explicar. Dimitri e eu nos amamos. Já tentamos nos distanciar, esquecer, ficar com outros, mas não adianta, aquela eletricidade, aquela química que corre entre nós continua tão forte quanto antes, mas isso fode com tudo, já que nascemos para o combate, para sermos Guardiões, para lutar, mas, se eu me permitir ficar com Dimitri, quando estivermos em uma situação de vida ou morte, sei que vou querer me jogar na frente de Dimitri e não de Lissa como eu deveria fazer. Dimitri pensa o mesmo. Nós não querermos ficar juntos, nós precisamos ficar juntos. Não é um desejo, é uma necessidade, então estamos todos de acordo com a nossa fuga. Seria simples. Eddie vai fazer um teste fora da escola. Mikael, seu tutor, vai leva-lo. Ele concorda com a nossa fuga. Nós vamos sair em um dos carros que eles usam para transportar prisioneiros. O porta-malas é totalmente fechado e comporta nós sete dentro. Nós saímos com eles (Eddie e Mikael) e, antes de irem para prova, nos deixarão no aeroporto à 45 minutos da escola.

De lá eu, Dimitri, Sonya e Katherine vamos para a Russia, onde a família deles mora. Lissa e Christian vão morar em um apartamento em L.A. Natalie não vai fugir conosco. Jesse vai “sumir um pouco do mapa” e vai para uma comunidade budista. Sempre tiro sarro dele, dizendo que ele terá que se desfazer de seus amados cachecóis. Depois que Jesse terminou um relacionamento com uma Moroi, ele usa cachecóis ate no verão. Adrian vai ficar por aí, sustentado pelos pais.

− Ok, mas, uma última pergunta: vocês já dormiram juntos? – pergunt Kath, resoluta. Sonya e Lissa levantaram as cabeças assustadas com a brusquidão da pergunta. Mas eu estava tão curiosa quanto Kath, Naty, era a única virgem entre nós.

− Sim – fala ela simplesmente, se divertindo com as expressões chocadas nos rostos de Liss e Sonya. – Eu mostro para vocês quem é se vocês me prometerem que o Dimitri não fica sabendo.

− Ok – dissemos eu e Kath em uníssono.

Quando chegamos na festa, descobrimos que Eddie, Manson, e mais alguns amigos estavam pegando bebida junto com Jesse, mas Dimitri, Adrian, Chris e mais um pessoal já estavam montando uma bela rave. Luzes psicodélicas já piscavam e a música eletrônica rolava alta. Por algum motivo que eu não me lembro, o quarto de Eddie tem revestimento acústico, o que fazia com que o volume dentro do quarto fosse às alturas e de fora não se ouvisse nada.

− Ele não chegou ainda – disse Naty baixinho para mim e Kath. Nós duas nos entreolhamos preocupadas. Tirando Eddie e Mase, os outros garotos eram problemas, principalmente Jesse. Fomos fazer uma social junto com os garotos, conversando e dançando um pouco. Me separo de Dimitri e vou pegar uma água, nós não estávamos bebendo, a fuga seria amanhã. De repente, Jesse aparece do meu lado com um copo de vodca russa na mão. É, parece que nem todos tem um mínimo de bom-censo.

− Você não deveria beber, você sabe.

− Eu preciso beber para diminuir os efeitos que você tem em mim – diz ele. Esse era o problema de Jesse, quando ele dava em cima de mim eu sentia que era verdade, que ele realmente queria me comer e depois me descartar. Diferente de Adrian, que fazia só de brincadeira. Ele segura meu cotovelo e diz:

− Sabe, Rose, eu preciso muito urgentemente falar com você. É melhor nós irmos para o meu quarto.

− Humm... eu acho que se é urgente você pode falar aqui e agora – falo, bebendo os últimos goles da minha água.

− Tenho certeza que será melhor nós irmos ao meu quarto – diz ele, balançando os cabelos loiros.

− Olha aqui, Jesse. Muito “legal” da sua parte dar em cima de mim, mas eu já tenho namorado e, se nós formos ao seu quarto para você tentar tirar a minha roupa e sussurrar coisas lascivas no meu ouvido prefiro ficar aqui, já que o Dimitri provavelmente sabe fazer isso melhor do que você. – fui atrás de Dimitri, deixando um Jesse confuso e raivoso para trás. Antes de chegar nele, fui parada por Sonya, que me puxou para onde Kath e Naty estavam.

− Ela vai dizer com quem ela está - diz Kath, ansiosamente.

− Então? – pergunto.

Ela levanta o dedo e aponta para Jesse. Olho confusa para ela e digo:

− O quê? Ali só tem o Jesse, não aponta...- paro de falar quando percebo que é mesmo com Jesse que ela está saindo. E não fui a única.

− HÁ É?? Você está se vestindo como uma prostituta de sangue para aquele safado?

− O quê? Ele não... – começa Natalie, mas Sonya já a corta.

− Cala a boca, menina! Na verdade não é com você que eu estou com raiva. – disse e saiu marchando atrás de Jesse, que dava em cima de uma garota qualquer. Eu e Kath fomos atrás. É claro que entendíamos ela, ele já tinha dado em cima de mim e de Kath milhões de vezes. Ninguém quer isso para a própria irmã. Mas quando ela começou a berrar com ele, nós duas já não entendíamos mais nada.

− Você está louco, muleque? Vai deixar ela como me deixou? Vai simplesmente comer ela e descartar? Vai? Responde vagabundo!!

Nessa hora, nós já havíamos entendido e eu estava segurando o braço de Dimitri, com toda minha força, que magicamente apareceu ali. Só que eu esqueci que Kath era como o irmão e Jesse já estava me irritando. Sério quem engravida uma mulher, não assume o filho, come várias vezes uma irmã dessa mulher e da em cima de outra irmã e da amiga dessa mulher? Sem contar as vadias que ele come que a gente não sabe.

− Então quer dizer que você engravidou a Sonya, ta dormindo com a Natalie e ainda da em cima de mim e da Rose? Seu vagabundo! – grita Kath.

− Ele não fez isso!! – Natalie gritou com todo o ar de seu pulmão e alguma coisa explode em mim, talvez pela recusa de Natalie em ver a verdade, o desafio à irmã ou talvez por ela pensar que nós estávamos mentindo. Só sei que soltei Dimitri e no segundo seguinte já estávamos eu, Dimitri e Katherine distribuindo socos em Jesse. Sonya queria se juntar a briga, mas Lissa à segurou, lembrando-a que estava grávida. Chris e Eddie tiraram Dimitri de cima de Jesse, mas eu e Kath ainda estávamos metendo a porrada nele. A música rolava solta, em um volume altíssimo. O pessoal que não estava na luta estava berrando. Dimitri estava berrando. Lissa, Chris e Eddie estavam berrando. Natalie e Sonya estavam berrando. Eu e Kath estávamos grunhindo e rosnando. O que resultou mais ou menos nisso:

− Solta ele! Solta!

− Rararararara! Arghhhh!

− Me solta! Deixa eu meter porrada nesse filho da puta!

− Calma Dimitri! Calma cara!

− Não se acalma Dimitri! Ele me engravidou, ta dormindo com a sua irmã, dando em cima da sua outra irmã e da sua namorada! Mete a porrada! Mete! (grávidas raivosas são perigosas!)

− Tirem a Rose e a Kath de cima dele! Elas vão mata-lo! – Lissa não estava de todo errada.

− Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Sem contar os berros de Jesse.

− Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Socorro!

Alguém saiu do quarto e voltou depois com uns 10 Guardiões. Vi, com muita satisfação, quando arrancaram-me e a Kath de cima de Jesse, que ele estava sangrando, com a nariz quebrado e provavelmente com, no mínimo, ums 3 costelas quebradas também. Isso se dava ao fato de que eu, Kath e Dimitri fomos feitos para matar, e Jesse é somente um Moroi sem nenhum condicionamento físico. E, bom... por mais que tenham sido menos de 5 minutos, Dimitri esteve na luta, o que faz eu me perguntar como ele ainda estava vivo. Ele é 3 vezes mais letal do que eu e Kath juntas, e olha que quando lutamos o oponente não tem chance. Então, só imagine ele lutando.

Aberta, chefe dos Guardiões nos deu uma suspensão de duas semanas, mas não nos preocupamos, partiríamos em um dia.”

 

No dia seguinte à festa...

− Não seja assim, camarada, nós estamos à um pé da nossa liberdade, não podemos jogar isso pela janela – disse para Dimitri. Nós estávamos no meu dormitório, apesar da regra “anti-confraternização” entre garotos e garotas. Ele está deitado na minha cama com sua mochila no chão, enquanto finalizo minha mochila e tentando acalma-lo e persuadi-lo a não a arrancar a cabeça de Jesse. Geralmente é ele quem está calmo e tenta me convencer a não arrancar coisas.

− Você está certa – fala e suspira – quer ajuda com a mochila?

− É só uma mochila que por sinal já terminei – respondo e ele me puxa pelos passadores da minha calça, me fazendo deitar em cima dele e começar a beija-lo. Depois que o ar nos falta, descanso a minha cabeça em seu peito e ele faz carinho no meu cabelo.

− Sabe de quem eu estou com saudades? – digo. Ele me olha inquisitoriamente.

− Sua mãe. – respondo e antes que ele possa me responder Katherine entra num rompante dentro do quarto, toda feliz, o que era uma surpresa, já que duas horas atrás ela estava como o irmão, mas sem a parte do “você está certa”.

− Conseguimos os empregos! Lissa vai ser astrônoma naquele laboratório. Chris vai ser chefe de cozinha, eu vou trabalhar no hospital. Dmika vai ser diplomata e você vai arrasar como estilista, Rose!

− Sério que nós conseguimos? Isso é perfeito! – grita Liss. Ah, talvez eu tenha esquecido de mencionar, ela estava no me banheiro fazendo chapinha pó que deu algum problema no quarto dela e ela está sem eletricidade.

− Maravilha! Todos estão prontos? Daqui a 10 minutos quero todos na garagem, ok? Liss, avise Jesse. Kath, avise o resto – falo e elas saem correndo.

 

10 minutos depois...

− Todos aqui? - pergunta Mikael.

− Todos – confirmo.

− Então – ele abre o porta-malas – todos para dentro.

Nos esmagamos, mas conseguimos entrar tranquilo, eu fazendo de tudo para deixar Kath e Dimitri o mais longe possível de Jesse, dentro de um porta-malas, o que não foi muito. Senti o carro andar e depois parar na guarita de segurança. Passamos e depois de alguns quilômetros, Mikael encostou e sentamos nos bancos de trás como pessoas normais.

Quando chegamos no aeroposto, demos um abraço em Mikael e Eddie e fomos para o portão. Na hora do embarque houve mais abraços, conselhos e “boa sorte”.

Agora em diante, cada um seguiria seu caminho.

 

4 anos depois...

− Está tudo ok, Olena, muito obrigado, você já fez muito por nós.

Olena, mãe de Dimitri, me deu um beijo na bochecha e fez o mesmo com Sonya, Katherine e Dimitri. Nós estávamos indo para L.A. para assistir o casamento de Liss e Chris, mas também para perseguir um dos mais perigosos criminais Strigois de todos os tempos, Victor Dashkov. Se alguém consegue matar ele é eu e o Camarada. Estávamos felizes também por que ontem recebemos uma carta de Jesse endereçada a mim e as Belikova.

 

“Queridas Rose, Naty, Sonya e Kath,

 

Caso vocês não saibam, eu estou prestes à morrer.

Descobri nesse ano que tenho uma doença difícil de mais para escrever aqui, que não tem cura descoberta e está em estado crítico. A única coisa que pensei é que deveria pedir desculpa à vocês. Sou covarde e estou fraco de mais para pedir desculpas pessoalmente.

Então, me desculpem, por favor.

E, Rose, você sempre quis saber o motivo dos cachecóis.

Bom, basicamente eu era um prostituto de sangue. Durante meu relacionamento com Mia, realmente à deixava beber de meu sangue enquanto transávamos.

Me desculpem, novamente.”

 

Eu e Kath, insensíveis como somos, rimos a carta inteira, soltando comentários maldosos {Desde sempre burro, né, Jesse? Nem escrever o que vai te matar consegue} {Tua sorte que você não veio, se não ia te encher de porrada} {HAHAHAHAHA PROSTITUTO DE SANGUE!! HAHAHA NUNCA QUE EU IMAGINARIA ISSO!!}. Sonya disse que tínhamos que ter compaixão, já que iria morrer com 21 anos e eu e Kath concordamos que ele merecia e quase jogamos ovos nela.

A filhinha de Sonya já tem 3 anos e é tão linda e boazinha que nem parece que Jesse é o pai.

 

Em L.A. depois do casamento...

 

A cerimônia já havia acabado e eu e Dimitri estávamos andando até a festa. Estávamos à pé, relaxados, mas sempre alertas, com nossas estacas de prata em nossas jaquetas.

Andávamos tranquilos conversando, até que ouvimos um barulho baixo à nossa direita. Nos abaixamos no momento em que um Strigoi passa voando pelas nossas cabeças. Eu e Dimitri imobilizamos rapidamente o Strigoi no chão. Eu me sentei em seu peito enquanto Camarada imobilizava seus braços. Passei a minha estaca lentamente pela sua bochecha, abrindo um talho, e o fazendo-o urrar de dor.

− Você vai cooperar conosco, não vai docinho? – falei docemente, mas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. ‘Infelizmente, Strigois não sentem tesão, se não isso seria uma ótima arma’ penso.

− Onde está Dashkov? – pergunto, passando minha estaca por seu peito, o fazendo se contorcer e amaldiçoar até a minha décima quinta geração passada.

− Não vou dizer.

Passo minha estaca por sua barriga com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-o se contorcer mais forte e urrar de dor.

− Vamos ser claros, você morre hoje, mas você escolhe se será rápido ou não, baby.

− Não vou dizer – responde curto e grosso.

É, vai ser uma noite longe e difícil, mas quem disse que a vida é fácil para Rose Hathaway?


End file.
